Beginnings
by ItsnotafoxMidwolf
Summary: This is a pokemon story that talks about some of my most frequently used characters. This is my first Fan fiction so don't flame me. I love reviews though.


Sup so here is my first fan fiction, hooray for me. Well this is going to introduce my characters okay, for later reference. So um, Aura pen go!

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O )(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

The story starts with a charmander running through the woods, running this way and that, with something following right behind. The Charmander is young by the looks of it but it keeps running with a strange determination. The shadow had a slim form it was quick, too quick. "I'm almost there" she said to herself as she saw the exit to the forest.

The thing that was following her was getting closer; she was just about to get to the end of the forest when the creature tackled her sending them both toppling to the floor. "Ah" she screamed at the top of her lunges. "I win" a small snivy said as she got back up. "Aww, you always are faster than me" the charmander complained.

"Hey at least you got caught after Syan this time" the snivy retorted in a playful voice. "Yeah, wait where is your brother?" the charmander said. Just then the girl snivy was tackled by another snivy. "Ha, got you Beth" he cheered. "Yeah you got me, **now get off!**" she yelled as she pushed her brother off. "We better hurry before your mom discovers that you are gone" the charmander said.

"No kidding huh Ember? We better hurry" Beth said as she dragged her brother along. (I literally mean drag, he was on the ground.) They arrived to their house just as the Snivy's mom came out. "Ugh, you guys are filthy!" she exclaimed. "Beth how many time do I have to tell you to be careful, one of these days you are going to lose your tail leaf" she scolded.

"I know mom" Beth said, _'a__t least she didn't figure out we went to the forest' _she thought. "Come inside wash and wash up, it's time for lunch." Their mother said. "Okay mom" Beth and Syan said in unison. "Okay Mrs." Ember said politely. They all scrambled to the bathroom, Beth and Syan pushing and shoving while Ember followed along warily. _'How can they stand acting like this all the time' _Ember thought. Eventually they got to the top of the steps where Beth triumphantly pushes Syan out of the way and slips into the bathroom.

Syan being the older brother acted very maturely figuring he should set an example for the youngest of the group (Ember) he sat patiently by the door and, started banging and screaming for Beth to come out and let him in now. "Beth open up, it's my turn, Beth? Beth open up, I am the older brother you listen to me now!" He screamed earning wide-eyed stare from Ember. "You're going to break the door" Ember said as she watched, but he didn't hear.

The door swung open and Syan landed on his face, Beth stepped out and he scrambled in. Ember closed her mouth and blinked a couple time. "Does that happen all the time?" Ember asked as Beth strolled down the steps. "Yep, he is a terrible sport" Beth said as she finished her climb down the steps. Ember stood confused on why they fought so much. (If you hadn't gotten the clue she is an only child.) Syan then opened the door and whistled as he jumped down the stairs. Ember shook her head and washed up. Some things were better left unsaid.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O )(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

A couple days later, at Ember's house. "Mom, what does dad do in that big room, it is filled with rocks and I almost always here fighting in there." Ember asked her mother. "Ember, your father owns an arena, he is the leader so he rarely fights, but he is strong." Her mother replies. "Can I fight in the arena like dad? I'm strong to" Ember said as she looked to the arena. "Not until you are older, those pokemon are way to string for you" her mother said with a light chuckle.

Ember went outside to meet her friends at their clubhouse. They all had made it their selves and it looked good for a couple of kids. Syan and Beth were there. Syan was talking to a vibraiva, while Beth was talking to an eevee. "Hey guys uh, my mom made some snacks for us all" Ember said, she immediately gained everyone's attention. She didn't like attention that much, but passed the snacks around to everyone, they were still warm.

"Hey Spades, hey Sean" Ember said to the eevee and vibraiva. "Hey Ember" they both said back. Spades (the eevee) took a bite of a doughnut "hey Ember, your mom sure can cook, does she ever leave the kitchen?" Spades asked. "Ha, she does, but she spends a lot of time in there, she is a baker you know, it's her living." Ember said as she took a small crème pie.

They all sat in comfortable silence until Ember spoke up "I heard what my dad does in that one place, it's an arena and he is the leader." Everyone looked at her with shock except for Beth "you didn't know that? My dad fights there all the time, he's pretty high up, but not quite with your dad" she said to alleviate some of the attention off of Ember. Ember smiled at her and said "my daddy can beat almost anyone" everyone grinned at her because they knew it was true.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O )(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Beth and Ember sat in Ember's kitchen cooking with her mom. "I don't like to cook that much" Ember said "I like it, it makes me feel special" Beth said. Ember nodded as they continued cooking dinner. (Ember's mom was only there to supervise) They were making lasagna and Ember chopped up the vegetables while Beth made the sauce. The noodles were all ready. They shoved the lasagna in the oven and high-fived. It was the best past they had ever tasted.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O )(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Ember, Beth, and Syan were out in the woods. (They were allowed to go now). Ember was in the middle of a battle with Syan. Syan used vine-whip to try and grab Ember. He grabbed Ember and she used fire-fang to bite his vine. His vine (being like a third arm) hurt and he let go and put it up. Syan used leaf-blade and Ember used fire-punch. They clashed and both fell back. Ember quickly recovered and used Ember just as Syan got up.

Syan dodged, but barely brushed against her ember. Syan used razor-leaf and sent it towards Ember. Ember could have taken that head on or countered it with ember, but she used dig and dug into the ground. (No duh, mid.) Syan looked around and noticed the ground move he prepared for a tackle and charged right into her.

She rolled across the ground and quickly changed to the offensive she lit fire on her arm and swung back for a fire-punch. Syan used a vine to trip her. She tumbled to the ground and Syan used leaf-blade. Ember flipped onto her back and blocked his attack with her feet. Then she grabbed his tail and threw him roughly to the ground.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O )(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Meanwhile, there were people up to no good. There was a shiny typhlosion, lampent (I know cliché) and a Houndoom. (I have no offense to these pokemon I just needed someone to do it.) They were going to set the forest on fire! They were going to destroy everything!

The made a big circle of fire and the lampent used will-o-wisp. The shiny typhlosion used flamethrower, and the houndoom used dark-pulse. The will-o-wisp made the fire blue, and combined with a shiny typhlosion; it was filled with a mysterious power. The houndoom gave it a dark energy, thus creating the ultimate fire. The finished and it started to begin, they fled the scene and the fire rose.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O )(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

The children smelled smoke and decided they should leave. Syan lost the others, but he found the exit so he ran to his mom. Ember and Beth were surrounded by fire. "I will find a way out okay Beth, you stay here" Ember ordered as she went through the fire. Beth crouched down to the grass for air, she was terrified! She had a right to be, she might die, she could never see her brother again, her friend could've abandoned her, no, and she would never abandon her.

"Where is the way out?" Ember yelled. The fire was scaring her, her friend could die! She was in tears when he saw a mysterious blue light. "What is that" she asked herself as she got closer. She reached out to touch it and when she did she cried out in pain.

She fell to the ground and clutched her hand. She felt something rush through her. She stood up her tail fire glowing as blue as the mysterious fire. She ran to where Beth was as quick as possible. The fire was near to engulfing her. Ember picked Beth up and climbed up the tree. She hopped through the trees just barely staying on them as she made sure Beth wouldn't get burned.

Beth didn't know what was going on, there were tears in her eyes, her hand was charred and her fire was blue. She didn't have time to think as a fire caught on her tail leaf. She tried to stop it, but by when it went away half of her leaf was gone.

Ember knew which way to go somehow and she jumped off the tree and ran to the exit. Their mothers and the fire department were there. Along with other civilians. She ran and put Beth gently on the ground. "Blue fire" she said and then she passed out.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O )(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Beth was eying her tail sadly, fir it no longer had its beautiful leaf. It was plain, lousy, and boring. She was just glad that Syan didn't make fun of her for it, or else he was getting punched. She was more worried about Ember though, she has been asleep for 2 days! She wondered what happened, her mother wouldn't tell her.

She was sad, she wanted to go play with Ember or at least know if she was alright. She put down her hand to stroke her leaf as she did when she was nervous, but quickly realized it wasn't there. She sighed loftily and stood up. She walked outside and watched as all the repairs were done to the forest.

Just then her mother came out. "Beth dear, Ember woke up. Do you want to go see her?" Her mother asked. Beth hopped up to her mom and screamed "Yes, yes yes yesyesyesyes." Her mother laughed and they walked to Ember's house.

Ember opened her eyes and found herself in her room. "Ugh, how did I get her" she asked as she put her hand on her forehead. She noticed the bandage and the memories all flooded back. "Where's Beth? Is she okay, I remember a blue fire and then Beth surrounded by fire, and then I remember nothing." Ember yelled and got quieter towards the end.

"Is she okay" Ember whimpered. "Yes she is, and she's coming to see you. You scared me youngster" her mother said calmly as she looked at her daughter. Ember smiled "what happened mom?" she asked as she looked at her bandaged hand. "You were in a fire, and you saved Beth, also you touched something, it uh, gave you a symbol." Her mother said. "A symbol, let me see" she questioned, but excitement leaked through her voice at the second part. Her mother sighed and pulled out a mirror and sure enough there was a fire symbol on her forehead. "Cool" she said as she stared at it.

"What does it mean?" Ember asked. "I don't know, but I think it means 'power', but you can never be too sure." Her mother sighed. Just then the door opened and Beth came barreling in. "What happened, are you okay, what is the mark?" She bombarded her friend with questions. "Geez Beth, I missed you too" Ember said sarcastically.

"Ha, sorry" Beth laughs. She grabs Ember's burnt paw, "are you okay, I was worried, you got us out of the fire and fainted. You have been out for days" Beth said grimly to her friend. "Yeah, I am perfectly-Oh my gosh, what happened to your tail!" Ember yelled. "It got burnt" Beth said. Ember got the message and didn't say anything. "The police said they will find the criminals." Ember said. _'__More like we will find them' _she thought as Beth nodded.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O )(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

How did you like that? I was going to make this all in one chapter, but it seems I will post another chapter. Well um, that's it.

Aura pen, retreat

-Mid.

(Aura pen is my motto kay?)


End file.
